Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because, among other things, electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The traction battery can be used to selectively power the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The traction battery includes a plurality of interconnected battery cells that store energy for powering these electrical loads. Some electrified vehicles include one or more fans that direct a flow of air through portions of the traction battery. The flow of air can help to manage thermal energy levels within the traction battery.